


Consumed By Fire

by duckcrab



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrab/pseuds/duckcrab
Summary: "You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, my queen.""Dany," she says,"call me Dany. I know I told you not to but...but I like it when you say it," her fingers trace his lips. "Say it."





	Consumed By Fire

He stays with her, curled around her; she curled around him; both facing away from each other without touching.

"I knew a girl once," he tells her as she traces shapes on his back, draws circles around old wounds. "A wildling. Kissed by fire. That one there--" he points to his left shoulder, a small white scar which she runs her fingertips over. "She shot me with an arrow. There and a few other places."

Dany lets out a breathless laugh. Jon "hmmphs" and puts his cheek back on his arm, closes his eyes.

"Forgive me," she says, covering her lips to stifle another laugh, "but what did you do to deserve that?"

"I lied to her. Betrayed her. She could have killed me."

"Why didn't she?"

"Can't say," he says.

"Kissed by fire, you say?"

"Mmm--red hair," he explains.

"She sounds like quite a woman. Tell me, is she the jealous sort? Should I increase my retinue?" she teases. "I'd hate to be known as Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons--who met her fate by the hands of a jealous lover."

"You needn't worry about her," he says, eyes still closed. "I burnt her body myself."

"Jon--" whatever she says will not make him feel better, will not wipe the pain from his heart.

"I'm sorry," she says, hooking a leg over his and slipping her arm under his shoulder to bring his back to her lips.

"You loved her," it was a stupid thing to say but she said it anyway. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," he finally says. He rolls onto his back, Dany tucked between his shoulder and torso, her leg still wrapped up in his. "I loved a girl once kissed by fire. She was the first and I thought she'd be the last. And then I met you. Not kissed by fire--consumed by it. You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, my queen."

"Dany," she says,"call me Dany. I know I told you not to but...but I like it when you say it," her fingers trace his lips. "Say it."

"Dany," he says, surprising her by catching her finger between his teeth.

"Again," she says.

"Dany," he says, hugging her closer so he can kiss her properly.

"Again," she says, moving now to straddle him, guide him inside her.

"Gods, Dany!"

He holds her hips as she moves over him, feels the strength residing there with each snap, wonders at the softness of her at the same time; her skin smooth and pale like bones left to weather in the sun.

Her silver hair falls down her back, chin pointed towards the ceiling as he meets her stroke for stroke. He can stand it no longer, he must kiss her, claim her, mark her. He sits up, his hand cupping the back of her neck as he devours her mouth.

His left hand stays firm on the side of her neck while the other seeks its destination south. He nips her earlobe, scrapes his teeth down the column of her neck, sucks and bites a mark on her collarbone.

Her hand grips tight the wrist of the arm still connected to her neck as he works at the tender spot between her legs.

She tries to say his name but can't manage to form the single syllable.

He's pulled her tight as a bow string and finally the arrow is loose, hitting its mark.

Her head lolls into the hand holding her neck. His mouth is busy working a nipple to a hard peak so he placates her with his thumb, which she takes and bites down on, hard.

"Fuck," he says, surprised though he knows he shouldn't be. He growls as his thrusts become erratic. He moves to shift her off of him but finds her anchored to him.

"Dany?"

"Please," she manages, rolling her forehead against his.

He does as his queen commands, spills into her as they share a breath.

"Dany," he says a little while later. He's still sitting up with her in his lap as they catch their breath. He brushes her silver hair off of her shoulder, kisses her sweetly there.

"Oh, Dany."

 

_You're mine. Mine, as I'm yours. And if we die, we die. All men must die. But first, we'll live._

**Author's Note:**

> My ship on a ship -- whaaaaa
> 
> For real though, this just kind of fell out of my brain. Apologies for any incorrect details. 
> 
> Kbye


End file.
